thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
John Scott
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2006 }} John Scott (born John Howard Scott on September 26, 1982) is a Canadian hockey defenceman / winger who currently plays for the St. John's IceCaps of the American Hockey League (AHL). He previously played for the Minnesota Wild, Chicago Blackhawks, New York Rangers, San Jose Sharks, Buffalo Sabres and the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Undrafted, John committed to a four-year collegiate hockey career with Michigan Tech in the Western Collegiate Hockey Association. As an enforcing physical defenseman, Scott recorded 19 points with 347 penalty minutes in his time with the Huskies. A free agent, John joined the Houston Aeros of the American Hockey League. During his first professional season in 2006–07 he was signed by the Minnesota Wild to an entry-level contract. In the 2009–10 season, he scored his first NHL goal on November 15, 2009, against Michael Leighton of the Carolina Hurricanes in a 5-4 loss in a shootout. On July 1, 2010, he left the Wild as a free agent and signed a two-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. In the second year of his contract in the 2011–12 season, John was dealt at the trade deadline to the New York Rangers for a fifth-round draft pick in 2012 on February 27, 2012. On July 1, 2012, John agreed to terms on a one-year deal with the Buffalo Sabres. On May 20, 2013, the Sabres re-signed him to a one-year contract extension worth $750,000. On October 31, 2013, he was suspended 7 games for an illegal check to the head of the Bruins' Loui Eriksson a week prior. On December 27, 2013, John scored his second career goal vs Maple Leafs goalie Jonathan Bernier. On July 2, 2014, he signed as a free agent to a one-year contract with the San Jose Sharks. On October 28, 2014 against the Anaheim Ducks, John was subbed in via legal line change, and immediately began fighting Tim Jackman without attempting to play the puck even though head coach Todd McLellan stated Scott had already been on the ice at the time, and the fight escalated into a line-brawl. The next day, he was suspended for the next two games; it was officially recorded as for "leaving the bench on a legal line change and starting an altercation". According to the NHL's Department of Player Safety video, John said he left the bench with the desire to fight Jackman. On December 24, 2014, John was suspended 4 games as "punishment for punching an unsuspecting opponent and causing an injury" on December 22 according to the National Hockey League's Department of Player Safety. The punch/hit with stick was, again, on Jackman. Career Statistics Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Houston Aeros players Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Michigan Tech Huskies men's ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:St. John's IceCaps players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players